Broadway
by hsm-fan001-Cornique Supporter
Summary: What happens when Ryan gets accepted into Broadway and is forced to leave all his friends behind? Full summary inside!  Please R&R!Chapter 2 is finally here! Ch. 3 up now! Ch. 4 up ASAP! :
1. The Trailer

Trailer

**bold is voice over**

_italicized is dialogue_

regular is actions

**What happens when the life you loved**

Shows flashes of Sharpay and Gabriella

**Is forced behind you**

Shows Ryan getting on a bus and Gabriella holding onto his hand, crying

_"Ryan, no! Please don't go! Not yet!" Gabriella says_

**What happens when eveyone you love**

Shows Sharpay and Gabriella hugging each other and crying their eyes out

**All turn against you**

Gabriella picks up her phone and sees 17 voicemail messages all from Ryan, but just puts her phone down

Shows Sharpay taking down all memory of Ryan from her room

_"Just forget it, Ryan! I've moved on! I can't believe you would do this to me!" Gabriella screams into her phone._

_"Ryan, just leave me alone, I've taken you out of my life knowing I'm probably never going to see you again and now your asking to be back in it? After all you've done to us?" Sharpay is talking on her sidekick to Ryan._

**If you come back now, **

Shows Ryan stepping off into the bus station and the bus leaving behind him

**Will they accept you again?**

Shows Ryan knocking on his own front door, and Sharpay looks through the window, turns away, and picks up the phone

**Or will they abandon you like you were forced to do to them?**

Shows Gabriella turning her back on Ryan.

**Lucas Grabeel**

Shows Ryan getting off the bus

**Vanessa Anne Hugens**

Shows Gabriella clapping and jumping up and down

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows Sharpay fixing her hair

**Zac Efron**

Shows Troy sitting at a table, looking at the clock

**Corbin Bleu**

Shows Chad kissing Taylor

**Monique Coleman**

Shows Taylor answering her door

**Broadway**

Pans in on a big sign that says "Broadway"

So there's the trailer! I really hope it makes you wanna read...and review while you're at it please!


	2. o n e

**Unfortunately, I don't own any of the character or anything like that, except for any characters that you don't regognize (although Corbin's sitting right next to me...he wants to tell everyone hi by the way...that is, of course, if i can get him to quit making out with MoMo. I haven't been able to do that yet).**

Broadway

Summary: Sharpay and Ryan Evans have always dreamed of being on Broadway. They have made the lead roles in every school production (except one), and they are determined to get into Broadway together. Shortly after their senior year in high school, they finally get the chance to pursue their dream. Ryan, who has always had a horrible reputation because of his sister, immediately makes it in. Unfortunately, Sharpay's attitude, which has powered her throughout school, is now coming down on her shoulders, causing her not to make the cut. Ryan has always had his sister's back, so what will happen when he leaves and Sharpay is forced to deal with the real world all on her own?

Chapter 1

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe we're finally finished with school!" Sharpay screamed as the gang walked through the doors of East High for the last time.

"Well, we still have college," her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, said as he put his arm around her.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Sharpay said as she playfully punched his arm.

"I'm surprised that Ryan even made it this far!" Chad said.

"Well," said Gabriella, "since I've been, uh, tutoring him, he's been doing much better." No one else noticed it, but Sharpay saw Gabriella's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. Sharpay knew that Ryan and Gabriella had been doing more than tutoring, and she was about to say it when Taylor beat her to it.

"And by 'tutoring', she means making out," she said enthusiastically as Chad chuckled and squeezed her hand tighter. It was Ryan's turn to blush this time, but he smiled and stepped closer to Gabriella, interlocking their fingers.

"Ryan," Gabriella said. "You're being unusually quiet today. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." But Gabriella could tell that something was wrong. She stopped Ryan in his tracks, put her hand on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes.

"Ryan, you're spacing out. There's something going on. Is it me?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Gabby! It's not you! You're perfect. It's just that…" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against the outside of the building, getting confused looks from the rest of the group.

"What are they doing?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Probably going to make out," Chad suggested.

Taylor chimed in, saying what Chad was thinking, as always. "They couldn't wait until they got home?" she asked, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Oh, like you can!" Troy said.

"Of course I can wait until I get home!" Taylor argued back. "I have self control!"

"How 'bout now?" Chad asked as he leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips and pulled back, smiling. Taylor's eyes remained closed and she bit her bottom lip. She opened her eyes and leaned over to Chad, who was smirking.

"We'll sit in the back of the bus," she whispered in his ear, making him smile even wider as he turned and winked at her, making her blush.

"Stop it you guys, look at Ryan and Gabby!" Troy said, making everyone turn their heads to look at the couple, who were out of earshot. Gabriella was jumping up and down, clapping. She kissed Ryan and then hugged him. But, to everyone's surprise, instead of hugging her back, he pushed her away. Troy, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor all exchanged confused looks. Ryan had never rejected a hug from Gabriella before. What was going on? He said another quick word to her and they walked back to the group, no longer holding hands.

"What was that all about?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shot Ryan and quick glance before she spoke.

"Nothing," she said sadly, looking down. She walked over to Troy, who comfortingly put his right arm around Gabriella's shoulders. Sharpay didn't seem to mind, though; Troy was squeezing her hand.

Chad and Taylor looked at Ryan, who just stared straight ahead. When they got to the bus, Gabriella, Sharpay, Troy, and Ryan got onto the bus and sat in their usual seats. Chad and Taylor, however, walked to the back of the bus, the very last seat. They received many smirks and shakes of heads as that walked down the aisle.

Gabriella and Ryan, sitting in seat 6, finished their conversation they were having earlier.

"So you won't tell Shar? I can't leave her!" Ryan said, staring into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes and she stared into his sky blue ones.

"Ryan, this is your lifelong dream," she said in a whisper. "You can't just give it up because of Sharpay."

"But Gabby, I've always been there for her. She's never had to be own her own. Ever. Not even when she was born; I'm older than her. Gabriella…" he dropped his voice so low that Gabriella, who was sitting so close her leg was touching Ryan's, could barely hear him. "Gabriella, she can't make it on her own. I know she can't. She's spoiled, Gabriella. She's always had someone doing everything for her. She'll be a wreck without me!"

"Ryan," Gabriella said, "she's got Troy. I went out with him, remember? I know him. He'll help her through it. I know he will."

"I don't know, Gabs. I know how she gets when she's mad, and I don't think even Troy can control her." It was Sharpay and Ryan's stop; as they got off, Gabriella went with them. Ryan shot Sharpay a nervous glance, but Gabriella caught him, gave him "the eye", and he looked away. Ryan got to the door, unlocked it, and they all walked in. Sharpay was unnaturally quiet as she walked in the door, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Ryan and Gabriella ran up to Ryan's room and shut the door behind them. It hadn't changed a bit; the stage was still there, the walls and sheets were still the same color green as when Gabriella first saw it. The only thing that was different was that Ryan now had many pictures of Gabriella all around his bed. Gabriella smiled as she spotted a picture that Sharpay took of Ryan and Gabriella making out at graduation. They had no clue that she had even taken the picture until Sharpay had gotten them developed and framed that picture, giving it to Ryan for his birthday. Gabriella remembered the night of the picture well.

"Yeah, I remember that too," Ryan sighed, spotting her smiling at the picture. Gabriella sat down on Ryan's bed and Ryan sat next to her. His face quickly turned from a smile to a frown as he spoke again. "She knows," he said quickly to Gabriella.

"Ry, what are you talking about?" Gabriella questioned.

"She knows that I got into Broadway and she didn't. That's why she's so quiet and not herself!" Ryan grabbed Gabriella's shoulders tightly. "Gabs, what if she never speaks to me again? I've never lied to her before!"

"And you still haven't," Gabriella assured him, putting a finger to his lips. "Calm down, Ry. She's bound to find out sometime. And she doesn't know yet. Trust me. If she did, don't you think she would be asking you about it?"

"Not if she's too mad to talk to me," he said sadly. He looked up from his spot on the floor and looked at Gabriella.

"Ryan Evans, this is nothing to worry about," she said calmingly. "Look, why don't I just go talk to her right now and tell her?"

"NO!" Ryan yelled, making Gabriella jump slightly. Suddenly, they heard a knock on Ryan's door.

"Sorry to interrupt anything, but I have something important to say!" a voice said on the other side of the door. Ryan and Gabriella instantly identified the voice as Sharpay's. They exchanged shocked looks as there was another knock. "Guys, seriously! It doesn't take that long to put some pants on Ryan!" Ryan and Gabriella snickered at her last comment as Ryan went over to answer the door before anything else went through Sharpay's mind.

"You have a sick mind, sis," Ryan said as he let Sharpay in.

"Sorry, just making sure," she said. She walked over to the stage and sat down on the green bar stool sitting on top of it. She had changed from her over-the-top-drama-queen-I-know-you're-jealous outfit to a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a black t-shirt with big pink lettering on it that said "NO PHOTOS PLEASE". Gabriella knew that Sharpay was really nothing like she was at school; at home, she was just a normal teenager. Gabriella never really understood why she did this, but she got used to it once they became friends and she was going over to Ryan's house every day. Gabriella was the only one besides Ryan that knew the real Sharpay, and for Sharpay, that was two people too many.

"Anyway," Sharpay continued. "You know when we auditioned for Broadway? Did you ever get those results back?"

Ryan was shocked. He was speechless and he just looked over at Gabriella, who simply motioned for him to go ahead. "Um, Sharpay, I really don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"We didn't make it?" Sharpay cried.

"Well, you're half right," Ryan confessed looking down.

"What do you mean? Either both of us made it or neither of us made it, right Ry? Unless…oh Ryan, I'm so sorry! I know that this is your dream, and maybe I'll be able to flirt your way in. After all-"

"Sharpay," Ryan interrupted. "Don't feel bad for me. I should be saying all that stuff to you."

"What are you talking about, Ryan?" Sharpay asked, putting her left hand on her hip.

"Sharpay, I think you need to sit down on something that has a back. Like my bed." Ryan grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her over to his bed. Her bangles clanged as she was dragged across the room to Ryan's bed. She sat down and Ryan stood in front of her. Gabriella got up and walked over to Ryan and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers to give him some confidence, and looked up ay him lovingly. "Shar," Ryan continued, squeezing Gabriella's hand. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I made it to Broadway. You're the one who didn't make it."

Sharpay's eyes started to water and she whimpered. Gabriella just squeezed Ryan's hand tighter and laid her head on his shoulder. Ryan hated to see Sharpay cry like this, but he knew he was doing the right thing, even if he hated it.

Ryan could feel Gabriella crying on his shoulder as well, and he hugged her gently with his free hand and kissed the top of her head. He knew why she was crying; they were in New Mexico, and Broadway is in New York. If he went to Broadway, he would have to leave her. And he knew Gabriella hated long-distance relationships. Ryan stepped away from Gabriella and went to sit down next to his sobbing sister. Not wanting to leave her boyfriend, Gabriella followed Ryan to his bed and sat down on his lap, sending a chill through his body. Now that she thought about it, this was the first time she's ever sat on his lap, and, realizing how comfortable it was, wondered why she hadn't done this earlier. He looked at her as she decided to play with his feelings. She scooted back a little bit, closer to his body. Ryan got bigger chills this time, and she could feel him shaking. She turned around and he smirked at her once more, winking this time. She just rolled her eyes at him. Sharpay, who was watching this whole time, just chuckled. Ryan and Gabriella were just staring at each other, and Sharpay knew exactly what they were thinking (here's the part where I leave it up to ur imagination if you know what I mean… ;) ).

"And you say I have a sick mind," she said. Ryan and Gabriella sadly snapped back from their own little world.

"Are you seriously leaving?" Sharpay asked, suddenly turning serious again.

"Shar, I have to! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. I can't just give it up?

"But, Ryan! You can't leave me! What am I going to do without you?"

"C'mon, sis! You can cope without me! You'll be fine!

"Yeah," Gabriella added. "You've got Troy. He'll help you out. I know he will. He'll try his best."

"I know he will. But, Ryan, didn't you think about us at all before you decided to leave?"

"Yeah, I did, and that's why it was so hard for me to know what to do. That's why I didn't want to leave. I really didn't want to leave Gabriella, 'cuz she doesn't believe in long distance relationships," Ryan looked over at Gabriella, who smiled as if reassuring him that she could change that. "But the real reason I didn't want to leave is because of you, Shar. I wasn't sure how you would be able to handle this without me."

Sharpay was on the verge of crying again, but she was trying her hardest to keep her tears from escaping. That was, of course, until a certain someone appeared in the doorway of Ryan's bedroom that caused Sharpay to break down completely.

**_OK Chapter 2 should be up real soon! Sunday at the soonest! I would do it earlier, but I'm going on a trip this weekend and my parents are picking me up from school, so i wont have internet access there for the whole weekend! its gonna seriously suck just because i cant get my story up! of course, i have to finish typing it first, so i may take me laptop and finish typing the chapter so i can put it up on sunday, but we're coming back like sunday afternoon, so i should have some time to type it and post it by then, but of not, itll b up monday! i promise it will be up monday, for that matter! i dont care how much homework i have (cuz u know in high school they give ya alot!) im going to get that story up gosh darn it!!!!!!!!! ha ha thats fun to say!!!!_**

aw, sweet niblets!!!

tootles 4 now!


	3. t w o

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed, hopping up from Ryan's bed and running over to Troy. She grabbed him around the waist and started hysterically crying into his chest. He hugged her tightly, but gave Ryan and Gabriella a look of utter confusion.

"What's wrong, baby?" Troy asked, but Sharpay just kept wailing into his shirt, covering it with makeup.

"I made it to Broadway," Ryan said slowly, Gabriella still sitting on his lap.

"Wow, that's great, man. What's so sad about that?" Troy asked, still hugging Sharpay.

"Well," Ryan continued, "that's not the sad thing. The sad thing is that your girlfriend didn't make it with me."

"What?" Troy asked as Sharpay continued to wail. "I have a very hard time believing that." Troy raised his eyebrows at Ryan, who simply shrugged.

"Dude, it's all true," Ryan admitted.

"Prove it," Troy said, still unconvinced. He knew that Ryan would never do anything to hurt Sharpay. Of course, he had once with the Lava Springs talent show. And Troy had never fully trusted Ryan ever since the whole thing with Gabriella summer of junior year.

"I had a feeling he wouldn't trust you," Gabriella said, still sitting on Ryan's lap. Ryan looked back at Gabriella.

"Me, too," Ryan said. "That's why I saved this." He scooted Gabriella off his lap, but she had a sad look on her face as she sat back down on Ryan's bed. For some reason, she realized, it felt a whole lot more comfortable than it did before, but still not as comfortable as Ryan's lap.

Ryan walked over to the table in his room and smiled as it brought back the memory of when he first asked out Gabriella.

---FLASHBACK---

_Gabriella had made her usual trip over to Ryan's house to help him with math once again. Their studying had involved them sitting closer and smiling at each other more than usual. He was sitting unusually close to her that morning and to Ryan, she didn't mind at all. Finally, after staring at her the whole tutoring session trying to decide what to do, he finally got the courage to make his move. Wrong decision. Gabriella had been leaning back in her chair while Ryan had been doing the problems Gabriella had given him. She wasn't expecting Ryan's voice at all._

_"Hey, Gabriella, can you explain this to me a little more? I don't really understand what it's asking." Gabriella literally fell out of her chair as a small scream came out of her mouth. Her chair fell backwards and her book flew out of her hands. Ryan could tell she was embarrassed, but as she hit the floor, she couldn't help but laugh. In about a half a second, Ryan was by Gabriella's side, holding his hand out to help her up. As she took his hand, he felt butterflies in his stomach and they looked into each other's eyes. He gently pulled her up like she weighed nothing and repeated his question._

_"Are you going to help me or not?" he asked. She still didn't seem to acknowledge his question; instead, her chocolate brown eyes were just staring into his as she started to sing._

_"And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…" she sang. Ryan knew that tune, and sang along with ease._

_"The start of something new," they sang together. _

_"So are you going to help me or not?" Ryan asked again._

_"Yeah, sure," Gabriella said slowly, still blushing slightly._

_Ryan watched her pick her chair back up and sit in it, Ryan's math book in her lap. He knew exactly what he was doing as he watched Gabriella stare at the page. She read the question out loud, which was all Ryan needed to finish his plan. He had never been so nervous in his life, but he knew that he'd have to do this._

_"'_A group of eight people go to the movies. The student tickets are $3.80 a piece and the regular tickets are $5.75 a piece. How many student tickets and how many regular tickets did the group buy if the total cost is $34.30'? _Well, Ryan, all you have to do is…" Gabriella started, but Ryan interrupted her._

_"Hang on, I think I get it," he gulped. "If I took you to the movies and we bought two student tickets, the cost would be $7.60? What do you say? Saturday night?"_

_Gabriella just stared open mouthed at Ryan. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting him to ask her out yet._

_"I, uh, um, I, uh, I, uh, don't know what to say," was all she could get out, but after a while, she had made her decision. "Yeah, Saturday would be great. Can't wait!" Suddenly, she looked at her watch and a look of terror appeared in her brown eyes. "I gotta go. See ya Saturday!" _

_"Cool," he responded back. And without thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed her hand and kissed her. It was a kiss on the cheek, but a kiss nonetheless. It had felt weird on his lips, a strange sensation that he had never felt before, but a very good one. Once she had left his room, he plopped down on his bed smiling to himself, thinking about his date with Gabriella that Saturday._

---END FLASHBACK---

He picked up and envelope on the table and handed it to Troy. Still hugging Sharpay, Troy took the letter and read it aloud. Sharpay even stopped crying to hear the letter, but she was still sniffling.

"'Dear Mr. and Miss Evans,'" Troy started, "'we have reviewed and carefully examined your auditions last week, but we are unfortunate to have to say that we can accept only on of you.'" Troy glanced at Sharpay, who was tightly holding the hand that was around her shoulders, and then to Ryan, who had a happy Gabriella back on his lap. Gabriella was watching Troy intently as Ryan said, "Go on." Troy continued slowly.

"'Mr. Evans, you have an excellent stage presence that is perfect for a spot in Broadway. You have excellent projection both when you are talking and singing. Congratulations, Mr. Evans, you are certainly guaranteed a spot on our stage.'" Gabriella flashed a sweet smile at Ryan, who just hugged her tightly, getting that weird feeling once more. Not really knowing what this feeling was, he decided to just ignore it; there would be time to worry about that later.

"'Miss Evans,'" Troy said, and Sharpay's head shot up at the sound of her name. "'Like your brother, you have both excellent stage presence and projection; you would have given the rest of the cast motivation with your perky attitude. This was not the only thing that we noticed about your attitude, however. You seemed to intimidate some of our current cast, which is not a good thing, Miss Evans. If we had given you a spot on our stage, some of the other cast members and even crew members were prepared to quit. Miss Evans, we are very disappointed to say that you will not be joining your brother next week.'" Troy braced himself for the impact as Sharpay rammed her head against his chest and started crying again. He silenced her the only way he knew how: lifting her chin and putting his lips on hers. As he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, she smiled for the first time all day, thinking of the benefits that would come with staying here. Benefits that Ryan would miss while he was in Broadway.

"Next week?" Gabriella said, interrupting the silence. She looked at Ryan with wet eyes, and Ryan just slowly nodded, holding his arms out to hold her even more than he already was. Still sitting on his lap, she flung her arms around him and started crying. All Ryan could do was hug her even tighter. Holding back his own tears, he kissed her hair and she sobbed for a little while, Ryan holding onto her the whole time, never letting go. Gabriella loved that she knew Ryan's arms would never let go of her, no matter how she acted or what she did; they would always be around her, keeping her feet on the ground. After about a minute, she stopped crying and just stared into Ryan's eyes. She could tell that he was trying his hardest to hold back tears; he didn't want to get all emotional in front of Gabriella, but she knew what was going on inside his head.

Half of him wanted to live out his lifelong dream, but the other half wanted more than anything to stay here with Gabriella. Looking at her right now was the most painful thing he had ever done. His heart ached at the thought of leaving her, possibly her finding another guy and forgetting about Ryan altogether. He had to keep telling himself it would never happen, even though he knew that it would. Ryan, trying to get his mind off of leaving the only girl he had ever truly loved (outside of family), he decided to check on Troy and Sharpay; they had a bad tenancy to try to go all the way (if you know what I mean) when they kissed. And Ryan and Gabriella did not want to see that. There had only been one instance when all that was left was Troy in his boxers and Sharpay in her bra and underwear; Ryan and Gabriella had turned away for one minute and BAM! After that, Ryan and Gabriella have been forced to watch them carefully, making sure that they don't go all the way under any circumstances. Both Troy and Sharpay know that it's completely wrong to do things like that before marriage, which is why they have Ryan and Gabriella watch them; they don't mean to do anything, but with them, that's just the kind of the thing that happens.

When Ryan and Gabriella looked at Troy and Sharpay this time, however, they seemed to have their feelings under control. Ryan thanked God that Sharpay only had her hand up Troy's shirt. Evidently, Sharpay knew that Ryan and Gabriella were going to be too busy to watch them, so she had forced herself to be under control, no matter how much she wanted to leave the controlling to her conscience, which would definitely tell her to go all the way. Nonetheless, Ryan and Gabriella decided to stop them anyway; they needed to talk, not make out.

Ever since her job at Lava Springs Country Club, Gabriella had kept her lifeguard whistle as a token of her first real job, as she put it. The whistle had come in handy many times, as in times like this, in which it was the only was to stop the couple. She took it out of her purse and blew into it as hard as she could, holding her ears. Troy and Sharpay, who had not been expecting the whistle, however, broke apart immediately, cringing at the noise.

"What the heck was that for?" Sharpay asked, panting.

"It's fun," Gabriella replied, smiling.

"Whatever," Sharpay said. It was then that she realized her hand was up Troy's shirt; she quickly removed It, turning a deep red. Troy didn't seem to mind her hand being there, though.

"Are your parents not home?" Troy asked. They would have heard the whistle if they were anywhere in the house.

"No," Sharpay said sadly. "They're-". But she stopped, obviously reaching something she didn't want to talk about. Ryan saw the look on Sharpay's face and quickly changed the subject.

"Hey I wonder what's going on with Chad and Taylor. How was the bus ride?" Everyone, including Sharpay, smiled at the mention of Chad and Taylor.

"Funny, actually." Troy started. "Everyone from about seats 10 to 12 was watching them. I think Chad and Tay were having a little too much fun back there."

"I knew they were going to be together right away," Gabriella said, "ever since last year's basketball game when he asked her out, remember?"

"Yeah, that was a fun after party," Troy said, smirking at Gabriella, but he apologized once he saw the looks of both Sharpay and Ryan, who were glaring at him with equal anger, being the twins that they are. He smiled, embarrassed, as Gabriella turned a very deep shade of pink and looked down at her feet. Ryan pulled her closer to him, still glaring at Troy.

"Well, I hope they remembered their stop," Troy said, looking for a path out of the mess he had gotten himself in to; Sharpay was over it, as she couldn't stay mad at Troy for long, but Ryan still wasn't too happy with Troy.

"Ryan, it's over with! It's done! I love you, Ryan, remember? Not Troy!" Gabriella said. Troy shot Gabriella a hurt look before she added, "Well, I do love you, Troy, but more like a brother! You know that!"

"Yeah, I know," Troy smiled, "but I just like hearing you say it."

Ryan shot Troy another look of pure hatred before Gabriella spoke again. "C'mon, Ryan. You're leaving next week. Now's not the time to be getting angry with anyone."

Gabriella could tell Ryan was still unconvinced, but he became slightly calmer at Gabriella's words. However, he was still glaring at Troy, and Gabriella hoped she was the only one that knew that the hand around her waist was slowly closing into a tight fist.

"Troy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gabriella said, looking into Troy's eyes. For the first time in what seemed like years, she noticed how piercing his bright blue eyes were, how they just made you melt when you looked into them. She shook herself out of it. She couldn't like Troy! She was over him! She had Ryan and she had promised herself that there was no way she could love Troy again. But those eyes, and those muscles, they were just…she was speechless as she stared at Troy. Suddenly, she remembered what she was doing. Without giving Troy any time to respond, she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, feeling a slight tingling sensation when she did so, and it was obvious he felt it too, as he gave her a quizzical look. But they seemed to forget every feeling that they had at the moment as Gabriella pulled Troy out into the hallway, closing Ryan's bedroom door behind her. Gabriella led Troy into Sharpay's room a few feet down the hallway. To make absolutely sure they weren't overheard, Gabriella closed Sharpay's pink door as well.


	4. t h r e e

In Ryan's room, Ryan was starting to wonder what was taking Gabriella so long. _What is she doing with Troy?_ he wondered. He could tell Sharpay was wondering the same thing. At least five minutes had passed, so Sharpay decided to go check on them, knowing that Ryan wouldn't dare go look; he was most likely thinking the worst. Sharpay slowly opened the door to Ryan's room, thinking that Troy and Gabriella were out in the hallway. When she stuck her head out and saw her own bedroom door closed, however, she immediately knew something was going on. She glanced over her shoulder at Ryan, who was looking out his window with his elbows propped up on the window sill and his chin resting in his hands. She took a second glance at her room and stepped out into the hallway. Not hearing any sound from her own room, she slowly tiptoed to her room and put her ear to the door.

"I'm sorry, Gabby! I didn't mean it that way. How many times do I have to tell you?" she heard Troy say. Despite her pleasure, Sharpay had made a promise to give up her eavesdropping habits. Nonetheless, she was very interested in this mysterious conversation. But no, she couldn't, she wouldn't, eavesdrop on her boyfriend. She had to force her attention away from them, so she let them know she was there by quietly knocking on the door, hoping that would get them to quit talking.

"Guys? Can I come in? I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said jokingly. Unfortunately, Ryan heard that statement, jumped up from his spot near the window, and stomped over to the door. Sharpay, the evil girl that she was, loved to torture Troy, but since Ryan was listening, what she was about to do was the worst idea in the world.

"Ugh!" she gasped. "Troy!" she screamed. "You know you're not supposed to take your pants off for anyone but me!" The actress that she was, Ryan couldn't even tell that she was joking. He thought she was serious and suddenly a sure of rage violently went through him as he begun storming down the hall. Once Sharpay heard Ryan's footsteps, her eyes widened, and she immediately regretted ever saying anything to Troy.

"I was kidding, Ryan!" she assured him, but he wasn't listening. He knew he should have never let them talk alone, or do anything along for that matter. He thought he could trust Gabriella. He shoved Sharpay out of the way and, without even glancing at Troy to see if he had his pants on or not, grabbed Gabriella by the arm and dragged her out of the room into his own bedroom.

"I don't think Ryan's very happy with you right now," Sharpay said, trying not to make it sound obvious.

"Who am I kidding, Sharpay?" Troy asked as Sharpay gently sat down next to him on her bed. "Ryan's never trusted me. I should have never even brought up the after party."

"Troy, you didn't bring it up. Gabriella did. And don't worry about it. You know, Ryan gets mad easily, but he'll be over it before you know it. Hey, you wanna make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Troy asked, curious.

"Anything you want. If I win, you have to do whatever I want you to do. And you can't refuse."

"And if I win, I get to do anything I want to you?" Troy asked with a smile, hoping with all his heart that he would win the bet, whatever it was. Of course, their "punishments" were most likely going to be the same.

"Within reason of course, but yes," Sharpay said confidently. "But prepare to have some fun."

"Oh, I plan to," Troy said. "You're on, little girl!" He extended his hand for her to shake it, but she ended up holding it instead. "What are we betting on, anyway?" Troy asked.

"Ryan and Gabriella," Sharpay exclaimed. "I bet they're in his room watching a movie…Singin' In The Rain…and Gabriella is wearing one of Ryan's shirts and his green pajama pants. And Ryan and Gabriella are talking about you and Gabriella is trying to explain to him that I was just kidding about the whole pants thing and Ryan is telling her that he just got so caught up in the moment, he acted without thinking and just as we walk in, they're gonna be about to kiss." Sharpay looked very confident with herself.

"Man, it's like you're in the room! But there's no way they're gonna kiss. He's too mad at her. I bet he's telling her not to mess with his head or something like that," Troy offered. He saw a strange look on Sharpay's face. "You have something to add don't you?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said. "Gabriella's gonna ask if she can spend the night."

"There's no way that's all gonna happen. And now that you've bet on it, if it's not happening exactly like that, you lose."

"Deal," Sharpay said, and they shook on it. Troy became nervous as the walked towards Ryan's room and they heard talking. Troy became more confident as he heard the noise. He was utterly shocked, however, once he opened the door. As they looked in, they saw exactly what Sharpay had described. Gabriella was in Ryan's green pajama pants and one of his t-shirts. They were watching Singin' In The Rain and Troy heard Gabriella say:

"Ryan, Sharpay was kidding about the whole pants thing with Troy"

"I know, but I just got so caught up in the moment, I guess I just acted without thinking."

"It's OK, I totally understand where you're going."

"Thanks," Ryan said. And they leaned in to kiss before Gabriella stopped.

"Hey, can I spend the night?" she asked.

"Anything, for you baby!" Ryan said, "Just as long as you quit messing with my head like that. I don't like it when people trick me!" And only then did they finally kiss. For the first time that night, Troy had a look of satisfaction on his face. As they walked back to Sharpay's room, Sharpay gave Troy a look that clearly said, "Nice one!"

"I know my brother like the back of my hand, Troy. Didn't I tell you that was exactly what was happening?" Sharpay said, back in her room.

"Yeah," Troy replied, "but didn't I tell you that he was telling her to stop messing with his head?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said with a confused look on her face.

"So who won?"

"I guess we both did,"

"Sharpay, both people cannot win in a bet,"

"Well, how 'bout we just do whatever the other person wanted to do. Then, it'll be fair."

"Ok," Troy said. "Well, I was gonna get you to spend the night over at my house."

"Ironically enough," Sharpay smirked, "I was going to get you to spend the night over here."

"That is ironic," Troy said sarcastically. He knew that what they were going to suggest for the loser to do would be the same; in a way, he had gotten into Sharpay's many fantasies and daydreams about him, and they both knew exactly what they were going to do tonight…

**Ok I know this is really short, but the next chapter is really long, so i guess it makes up for it...i promise ill get chapter 4 up ASAP!!!**

**peace out!**

**hsm-fan001**


	5. f o u r

When Sharpay awoke the next morning, she could smell Troy's cologne very well. She opened her eyes to find her head on his bare chest. She smiled to herself, wrapped her arms around Troy, and buried her head deeper into his chest. She fell back to sleep, dreaming about what happened last night.

Sharpay had decided that since Gabriella was sleeping over at her house and she really didn't want to know what was going on that night, she would spend the night a Troy's. Surprisingly, she had never been over to his house before. After a quick tour of the house, including Troy's room (which was the part of the tour Sharpay liked the best), they picked a movie from the rack in his living room and headed down to the basement, where Troy had his own room. Inside the room, there was a big screen TV and a black leather loveseat. Underneath the TV sat a Wii, a PS2, and a DVD player. Troy motioned for Sharpay to sit down, and as she did, she was still amazed at the room. Posters of every basketball player imaginable littered the walls ("littered" being Sharpay's choice of words). As Troy put in the movie, he grabbed a blanket for them to share, and plopped down almost on top of Sharpay, and put his arm around her, pulling her closer, if that was possible.

Sharpay had chosen to watch Rent, and Troy was forced to admit that he had never seen it. Sharpay loved watching Rent with people who had never seen it. She enjoyed looking at Troy occasionally and laughing to herself at the expressions on his face. She subconsciously sang along to every song and when she sang, Troy would look at her with love in his eyes. He hadn't told her yet, but he loved her with all his heart. He knew that she loved him, too, but they were both waiting for the right time to say it. Before the movie had ended, Sharpay was sound asleep with her head on his shoulder. Troy had watched the whole movie after getting interested in it, during which time Sharpay had cuddled even closer to him. As Troy looked over at the sleeping figure, he smiled. Grabbing the remote and turning off the TV, he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. His dad wasn't home on Wednesdays; he always had basketball stuff to do, and he didn't get home until around 12 in the afternoon, so thankfully (in Troy's mind), he was not home at the time.

Sharpay snuggled herself in his arms, and he realized how natural it was for her to be lying there. He carried her up to his room and gently lay her down on his bed and tucked her in. He took off his pants, leaving on only his boxers, before pulling off his shirt, making a perfect shot into the clothes hamper on the other side of his room, and snuggling into his bed, hugging Sharpay close to him.

Troy opened his eyes the next morning minutes after Sharpay did, and felt a strand of her soft blond hair on his face and her head on his chest. He smiled as he pulled her closer and drifted back to sleep.

When Troy awoke again, he looked at the clock and was suddenly wide awake when he saw the time. 11:55. _Oh crap, _he thought as he looked at Sharpay. His dad would be home any minute, and this would not be a good sight for him to see. He had to hide Sharpay, and fast, but when he heard his dad's carp pulling into the garage, he was scared for his life. This was NOT how he had planned for things to happen. He planned to wake up at around 9 so that he would have plenty of time to get Sharpay up, grab a bite to eat, and get her home before his dad even thought about getting in his car. But now he was stuck; Sharpay was fast asleep and his dad was about to come in.

"Shar, Shar wake up," he pleaded, shaking her gently. To Troy's disappointment, Sharpay just groaned and hugged his tighter. Troy wanted more than anything to lie back down with her. For the moment she was hugging him, he didn't care if his dad came in or not. He would just accept the consequences, and he would get to stay with Sharpay. Who cares what happened to him? All he wanted to do was to be with Sharpay. But, unfortunately, he was too much of a good boy to let his dad find him sleeping with Sharpay.

"Shar, WAKE UP!" he said lightly in her ear. She woke up immediately, but fortunately, she did not scream, as Troy would have thought.

"Troy, are you in your room?" Troy's dad called from downstairs. Once Sharpay heard his voice, she sprang up and started looking for a place to hide. She finally spotted his closet and bolted in, shutting the door behind her. Troy had a horrible feeling that she was used to hiding in guys' closets, but he was very interested in watching her run around his room, probably putting more drama into her actions than was necessary, as she always does.

"Troy?" his father called again.

"Yeah, I'm in my room," Troy replied, smiling. He heard footsteps in the hallway and quickly lay back down and pulled up the covers Sharpay had thrown off. Luckily for Troy, some of her body heat had not yet escaped from the bed and he could smell her on the sheets. He snuggled into his blue comforter, wanting to be close to Sharpay again, to hold her. He could hear her giggle from inside his closet and he was tempted to just go open up the door and kiss her. But he knew he couldn't do that; not with his dad coming up, at least. Sharpay giggled again, but suddenly was silent as Troy's door opened.

"Hey, Troy!" Mr. Bolton said. "Still in bed, huh? Busy night?"

"I guess," Troy said, sitting up slightly. His dad kneeled down next to his bed.

"You'll never guess what I got you this morning," his dad said, smiling.

"Can you tell me later?" Troy asked. He wasn't trying to be rude to his dad; it was just that he really wanted to see Sharpay and get her home.

"Yeah, sure," Mr. Bolton said, but Troy could tell he was somewhat offended. Troy felt horrible about making his dad feel bad, but he could fix things later; all he wanted now was Sharpay. Troy's dad got up to leave the room. "Hey, I'm going to the store. You need anything?" he asked.

Troy pretended to think for a minute before answering. "Nah, I think I'm good."

"OK. I'll see ya later, Troy."

"Yeah, have a nice time, Dad." As soon as his bedroom door closed, Troy did exactly what he wanted to do. Before Sharpay had a chance to open the door, he jumped out of bed and opened the closet door. Oblivious to the fact that Sharpay had one of his shirts on, Troy grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. When they finally pulled apart after a few seconds, Sharpay giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked, taking a few steps backwards into his room. He could tell that Sharpay was hiding something behind her back, and he tried to peek around her to see what it was.

"These," she said smiling. She then revealed what was behind her back: a pair of Troy's boxers. Apparently, Troy had found an iron-on picture of a Shar-pei (the dog) and put it on his boxers, hand writing "I ♥" above it.

"Hey, now, no one was supposed to see those!!!" he said laughing as he rushed towards Sharpay. He picked her up, causing her to drop the boxers, flung her over his shoulder, and carried her over to his bed. Sharpay started screaming, laughing, and crying all at the same time.

"Put me down, Bolton!" she screamed, pounding her small fists on Troy's back. But Troy just smiled.

"OK, I'll put ya down," he said, dropping her onto his bed. Before she could move, however, he jumped on top of her, straddling her stomach, but of course holding himself up enough so he wouldn't crush her, but still touching her.

"What are you doing, Bolton?" she asked as she got butterflies in her stomach and her pulse shot up because of Troy on top of her. She had finally calmed down enough to talk, but Troy was smirking at her. He poked her sides and she yelped and jumped a little bit. This seemed to satisfy Troy. He started to tickle her.

"Troy…Troy…Troy! Stop…please!" she managed to say between her hysterical laughter. He didn't stop, though. That was, however, until his right hand accidentally landed on her chest. They paused for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. They gasped and the silence was so great, you could hear a pin drop. His hand was still on her chest as the silence was broken by a clearing of the throat. Troy and Sharpay's heads shot up, looking in the direction of the door.

"Hello, Sharpay. Nice to see you again."


End file.
